


Tease

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baby's first smut, F/F, I wrote this in one night, No Plot/Plotless, Teasing, bottom Kaoru, e to be safe, is this even teasing? im so sorry, this turned out softer than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: Misaki takes it upon herself to repay Kaoru.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 28





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> starts out of context because i had plans to write something before that i never did
> 
> first real shot at this sort of thing so if it's not good i'm so sorry i will do better next time😭

Misaki caught her breath as she slowly came down from her high, feeling a bright pink of shame blossoming on her cheeks at the surprise on Kaoru’s face.

“Are you alright?” the other girl asked with a touch of concern as she hovered above her on the couch, leaning down to brush the hair from her face and plant a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah,” Misaki said, feeling her senses return to her.

And the first thing she noticed was the slightly flushed look on the older that she was clearly trying to suppress, sending an electricity up her spine all over again.

“…Are you?”

“Ah.” Kaoru hastily leaned back against the arm of the sofa, unpinning her, and turned her head away, now sheepish. “Of, of course! Naturally,” she coughed, waving a hand in the air dismissively, though she fidgeted back and forth with a restlessness in her spot.

The poorly-suppressed expression on her face and the desperate way she wriggled about was telling enough.

In an instant, the tables were turned. Misaki pinned her down, inducing a startled yelp from her victim as she stared down at her. “Are you sure?” she whispered in her ear, feeling the other girl tremor slightly beneath her.

“I, ah…” Kaoru began, but she bit her bottom lip and her breathing had audibly quickened, entire face uncharacteristically red.

Misaki felt her pulse rise at the sight. “Let me take care of you, now. Okay?”

The response was a small, embarrassed nod.

She leaned in for a kiss, gently pressing their lips together as she ran her fingers outwards through purple locks. She neglected to open her mouth wider to allow Kaoru’s tongue entrance, instead limiting the contact to chaste kisses at first while the actress’s hands lay limply at her sides. Misaki could sense her becoming more and more antsy with each all-too-brief contact, silently pleading for more with each nudge of her tongue.

Finally, after a fair amount of holding out, Misaki parted her lips slightly, to which the other girl responded by eagerly slipping her tongue inside as the kiss deepened, exploring her mouth with a desperation that made her flush.

As tongues collided, she certainly didn’t miss the sounds already clawing their way from the other’s throat; half-moans that she was clearly attempting to withhold, though that still escaped in the form of rasping whines all the same. It was music to the ears, spurring Misaki to tease at her bottom lip with her teeth, nibbling on it slightly.

The shift incited a sharp exhale from Kaoru, warm breath spilling onto Misaki’s face as she squirmed beneath her. The older’s tongue tugged at her lips, as if wordlessly begging for her to return. She obliged, opening her mouth wide as she took it upon herself to slowly but surely unbutton Kaoru’s dress-shirt, struggling slightly in their reluctance to break contact.

Noticing the strain, Kaoru all-too-eagerly assisted with shaking, fumbling fingers, attempting to shrug off the garment much too soon before all of the buttons had only been half undone. Shirt eventually discarded with all haste after a bit of impatient wriggling, Misaki reached behind to unclasp her bra with far less effort, peeling it off herself this time.

Chest now exposed, Misaki pulled away from Kaoru’s wanting lips to plant kisses up her jaw and to the back of her ear, down to her collarbone and shoulders, pampering them with short pecks. She felt the quickened pulse beneath the touch of her lips, making sure to cover every possible surface area with quick marks of her adoration.

It was when she moved to her neck, teeth and tongue teasing at the sensitive skin, that her deep voice suddenly couldn’t be restrained.

“Mmh!” Kaoru’s sigh spilled from her mouth, breath uneven and eyes screwing shut.

Misaki haltingly, deliberately trailed her tongue along the now-sensitive spot that would surely be marked appropriately in the morning. She felt a violent shiver underneath her in response.

“Doing alright?”

“Haah…” Kaoru could only pant back as she swallowed hard. “Just,” she cleared her throat, “j-just fi-ne.”

Gauging her at first, Misaki ran a finger down her lean chest, sliding to the left to cup a breast in her hand. Upon only a small twitch in reply, she began to fondle it, drawing an agonizingly slow thumb across the stiff nipple as she kissed back up to the spot beneath her jaw.

Immediately, at the touch Kaoru jerked upwards, squirming greatly intensified as her head reared back. “Hnngh!” she groaned, inhales and exhales loud and labored.

“Is that good? Mm, I know you’re sensitive here, so I’ll be nice and careful.” Misaki moved her lips downwards to her chest, tongue trailing across the other breast before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. The delicacy of the area was made evident at the electric reaction.

“Nnh--! M-Misaki…!” Kaoru’s legs crossed, body tensing at each tiny move she made. She bit her lip, hard, but sound still escaped involuntarily. “It’s- haa…!” Her voice was shaky and cracking, every ounce of energy being spent on restraint.

Misaki’s mouth drifted from her focus below, leaning up instead to press kisses to her face, skin beneath her lips slightly damp with sweat. “Your voice…is so nice, Kaoru-san,” she murmured in her ear between loving pecks, left hand still hard at work caressing the breast below. Breathless whimpers were her only reply.

“I’m not done yet, though,” she said determinedly. “I’ll make you feel even better, my love.”

She wasn’t sure where her sudden confidence was springing from; perhaps it was a heat of the moment sort of thing. But she was glad it did. She ached to hear that wonderful voice she loved oh so much even more, and it was all too rarely that she was given the opportunity to repay the favor.

Her tongue wrapped around Kaoru’s once more, the other needy and desperate for her as she eagerly lapped at her mouth despite her exhaustion. Misaki reached down to unbuckle the belt of her pants, blindly floundering about with her hands before feeling it come loose and tossing it aside, quickly moving onto the zipper. She tugged down her pants and tossed them in a pile, revealing her lanky legs still tightly clasped one over the other, urgently fidgeting this way and that.

“Ka-o-ru-san,” she hummed, grazing an absentminded hand along the velvety skin of her stomach. She watched as Kaoru’s face seemed to melt with pure pleasure at the utterance of her name, thighs pressing themselves together even closer.

“Mi..saki…” Kaoru whimpered back as if it was a plea, at her mercy.

She answered by reaching a hand down, running her fingers across Kaoru’s still-clothed clit. It elicited another stifled whine, though considerably louder. She applied a small amount of pressure, carefully prodding, feeling the other retract and jerk beneath her touch even at the most minuscule of movements.

“Mmn--! This is…ah-! P-please…” she babbled, trying hard to withhold the sheer pleasure as it threatened to overwhelm her far before she intended.

“Please? Do you want more?”

Misaki continued to repeat the motions, slow and calculated, over and over, touching her only from outside her underwear. The older became more worked-up by the second, control ebbing further and further simply from the teasing, until a certain push sent her over the edge.

 _“Ahn--!”_ Kaoru’s hand suddenly shot up to cover her mouth, a futile attempt to curb the growing moans. “Mmf…! I-!” She instinctively began to grind against the hand as she neared her limit, body craving for release, the look on her face betraying just how painfully turned-on she was.

“Ohh, I’ll take care of you now, darling,” Misaki cooed, observing her state. “No more waiting.”

Finally venturing further, she slipped her hand inside her panties, the practically dripping wetness within surprising even her. Slowly, slowly, she trailed her thumb down Kaoru’s bare clit, soaking wet, feeling every inch beneath the tip of her finger.

 _“Aagh!_ Nn, hah, Mi-Misaki!” Kaoru moaned helplessly as her hips bucked against the touch, hands moving to hold the back of her head and grab fistfuls of her hair.

Misaki continued, pressing down slightly, teasing at the entrance. She couldn’t look away from the rare expression on the other’s features: drowning in pleasure, entire face flushed, eyes glazed over and hazy. “Show me more of those faces, Kaoru-san. God, you’re so beautiful.”

“Mmn, gah, I, I can’t…! F-feel, so…!” she panted, breathing heavier and heavier.

“Can’t? Do you want me to stop?” Misaki paused her movements, free hand reaching up to caress her cheek and brush slightly-matted purple locks from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

“N-no! Don’t, don’t stop!” Kaoru vigorously shook her head. “P-please, Misaki! Hnng, keep g-going!” she begged as if her life depended on it, shakily grabbing Misaki’s hand from the air and twining their fingers together.

“Of course, my love. Let me hear your voice, let me see your face.”

Kaoru nodded wordlessly in compliance, baring her features for her to watch and releasing any last constraints on her moans and cries of pleasure for her to listen.

Effectively urged on, Misaki felt around the entrance, massaging it before sliding her fingers inside and moving them in and out, a slick noise following each time.

Kaoru’s one hand bunched up her hair and the other gripped her own hand firmly as she immediately tightened around her, body jerking upwards and head throwing back. _“Ahh--!_ Mi…saki! M-Misaki!” she gasped, voice breaking. “I, I’m…!”

“K-Kaoru! You’re doing s-so good, my lovely Kaoru-san,” Misaki reassured, heart racing, squeezing her palm back as she picked up speed. She could feel her nearing, closer and closer.

“I c-can’t…! H-hold, on…! _Misaki--!”_

“Th-that’s it, go ahead, my love!”

She shoved, and Kaoru’s body shuddered, releasing and drenching her fingers with her, trembling grip on her hand turning iron before loosening gradually. It took a while for her to fully calm; she remained reared upwards for several moments before shakily returning back down, Misaki delicately removing her fingers only when she was sure the other had relaxed.

She leaned forward, placing tender kisses on Kaoru’s cheeks and forehead before settling down on her chest. Her heartbeat was quick and pounding, but it gradually decelerated to a more restful state as she caught her breath.

Slender fingers reached up to brush through her hair, going from the nape of her neck outwards in one soothing motion that emanated silent gratitude.

“Thank you, dearest Misaki. I could not have asked for another soul as beautiful as yours,” Kaoru whispered, tired and slightly hoarse, but filled with love nonetheless as she rested her chin on her head.

“It’s only fair, Kaoru-san. You don’t let me do this sort of thing for you often enough,” she pointed out, nestling further into her.

The older paused for a moment, a blush fading onto her cheeks. “…Well, if, if you insist it is to your liking, I suppose w-we could…”

Misaki smiled, pulling her closer in a show of affirmation. “Oh, don’t worry, it’s to my liking alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be practice but then i actually finished it in one night and here we are😭i've never really given something like this a go as mentioned before, so i'm fully prepared for it to suck and me probably take it down because i got nervous LOL, again very sorry for that. anyways i feel like misaki would become a lot more affectionate here and use more endearing terms, am i alone? alright once more i am so sorry if this is bad and thank you for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated😭❤️️❤️️


End file.
